What happened?
by RabbitFromWonderland
Summary: What happens when Lavi gives Allen some sort of drug from Komui? How will everyone react epically a certain samurai.  Yullen KandaxFemAllen SemeKandaxUkeAllen


**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back ... sort of but with a new story (don't worry I'm still continuing Happy Birthday Kanda). So yeah this is a story from my previous account that I re uploaded here and made a few well a sh*t load of edits in the spelling and grammar. **

**A/N: IMPORTANT INFORMATION: I made a gender bended story cause I know quite a lot of folk out there don't really enjoy Yaoi (boyxboy) as much as I do but I was not for the life of me pairing any of the male characters up with Lenalee or Road. I just plain hate any pairings with those two BI sorry but that's just how I role, so no flaming me Lenalee/Road lovers because everyone is entitled to their own opinions.**

**Summary:-**

**What happens when Lavi gives Allen some sort of drug from Komui? How will everyone react epically a certain samurai. **

**Pairing:- **

****Yullen KandaxFemAllen SemeKandaxUkeAllen****

**Rating:-**

**Rated M for future chapters.**

**A/N: Okay enough of my gabbing enjoy the story everyone.**

* * *

><p>"fantastic, absolutely fabulous" Allen stormed down the damp dirty street's of a small village 'supposedly' tainted with Akuma, But for the passed three hour's the white-haired Exorcist had been there, there was not one single sighting or appearance of any. Allen swiftly turned another corner, turning his head in all directions as if searching for something or someone. He scouted round another bend and to his 'discomfort' led him right into a dead end. Thats when he finally admitted it, He was lost.<p>

Allen practically nearly ripped his snowy locks out from all the stress. He groaned one more time, trying to calm his nerve's. He glanced back behind him and sighed before strutting back the way he came hoping maybe he might end up back where he started, but thing's never go the way there planned and the small Brit ended up in another isolated alley way. Allen stomped his foot onto the hard concrete below him before thumping against the nearby wall before slowly sliding down so that his rear met the cold wet ground. But did he care, like hell he did.

"God damn it, why can't I find my way out" Allen growled under his breath before thrashing the back of his head against the wall he was leaning against for support.

Allen looked up at the darkening sky, the once sunny picture above his head was slowly getting grayer and grayer as more rain clouds formed over the small village. He thumped his fist on the ground.

"Great what else could go wr-" Allen was cut off by a sudden wriggling in his sleeve, he then gazed at the small bulge making its way from his shoulder down to the opening at his hands and near enough cheered in relief when he saw a small golden golem poke it's head out.

"Timcanpy!"

That 'said' golem turned it's body to face it's Master and shuffled the rest of its little ball shaped body out of the cursed teen's sleeve. It gently shock it's wing before flapping them repeatedly before taking flight in front of the British boy's face.

"Timcanpy go find the way out of this ... this ... street maze and come back when you find the way out" Allen stated to the small ball, smiling as he saw the object nod and flap up to now fully dark sky and flying away at great speed. Allen sighed in relief and stayed sitting, waiting for the golem to return.

He sat there for around 15 minutes the least before getting up, because his ass sure was getting numb just sitting there. Allen groaned pushing himself up and rubbed his Exorcist coat repeatedly making sure every spec of dirt was gone, he did not want to get taunted by his Japanese companion when they met back up later, if they met back up that is. Thinking about that 'said' man made Allen looked up to the sky to see if Timcanpy had returned but frowned when he found nothing but a spec of rain fall into his left eye.

"Ouch" Allen raised his hand to rub away the liquid but stopped just over a bump that seemed to stretch down and up his left cheek. He sighed feeling the pulsing red scar before shaking his head. The rain has started fully falling now which have him the heads up to put his hood up.

Allen walked back to the entrance of the damp alley, he did not really care if the small golem came back and finding his master not there. Timcanpy was probably smart enough to know Allen is not the kind to just sit around and do nothing.

When Allen turned the corner he collided with a large object that sent him tumbling, he whimpered slightly when he felt the damp ground once again but in a more aggressive manner. He was just about to apologize for his action when he raised his head to eye to eye with the very man he was sent here with.

"Kanda" Allen smile began to creep its way back onto the younger lad's face making the eldest man sneer.

"..." Kanda flung a small object towards Allen making the cursed teen cringe at the sudden reaction. The dark man just snorted before turning around and walking away "Move".

Allen blinked a few time's before looking down at his cupped hand's to see his golem Timcanpy quivering "Aw Tim, did the mean old BAKANDA scare you" Allen made his comment loud enough to reach the older man's ears rewarding him with a slight stop, 'ch' and growl before the man began walking again.

"Just move Bean sprout, I've got the innocence now move your British ass before I fucking kick it back to the Order" Kanda growled still walking ahead.

Allen felt a slight taken back at the samurai's comment but just brushed it off seeing as though he was used to the mans aggressive tone against him. He raised himself off the ground before running over to catch up with the dark figure. He huffed slightly finally reaching Kanda but froze to hear a slight chuckle escape his lips.

"Tired already Bean sprout" Kanda smirked "Fuck what to you do that waste so much 'energy' cause you do fuck all".

"I do, do stuff" Allen cried to the older man making him frown.

"And stop fucking whimpering like a kid, how old are you five?"

"fifthteen actually"

"Like I give two shit's"

"Do you always have to swear"

"What does it mean to you Bean sprout"

"AND STOP CALLING BE BEAN SPROUT, IT'S ALLEN, A-L-L-E-N, ALLEN"

"Ch. Like I care" Kanda sneered more aggressively making the younger lad shut his mouth making the now finally silence bliss to the samurai but was shattered as the cursed teen spoke again.

"God why are you always an ass"

"Ch. cause I want to be"

"That is not an answer"

"It's good enoug- wait why am I even talking to you" Kanda snapped at the white haired boy making him shut up, for good this time.

When they reached the end of the maze like street's, Kanda looked to his left and stood still for a few moment's making Allen look at him then smile. Seeing that expression on Allen's face pissed the navy haired man even more , the way the boy's face would cringe to make room for the now curving lips, to him it looked like his face was going to split in two.

Kanda was just about to scold the younger lad for practically nothing but was rudely interrupted by the finder Toma who accompanied them.

"Ah I see you found Mr. Walker" Toma walked casually up to Kanda while facing Allen with what looked like a smile under his bandage's. Toma was only replied with a grunt from the eldest.

"Oh hi Toma" Being Allen he greeted the finder with the up most polite attitude he was known for.

"Did Mr. Kanda tell you he got the innocence?"

"Yes he did"

"Oh then that is good"

"Did something go wrong while he collected it?"

"Hm. No why'd you ask?"

"He seems a bit more 'pissy' than usual"

"He might just be having a bad-"

"I can hear you two fuck tards" Kanda scoffed over to the two men bickering.

"Pleasant as always Kanda" Allen sighed at the samurai's remark.

"Ch. Whatever" Kanda began walking again leaving the sound of his boot's on the concrete as he went.

"Well I guess that's our hint to leave as well Master Walker" Toma turned to see the white haired lad smiling.

"Please Toma I've asked you already, you do not need to call me 'Master' or 'Mr', Allen is just fine".

"Oh" was Toma's response as he joined the young boy who was on his way to follow Kanda.

"It's going to be a long ride back" Allen grieved the thought's of having to share a cart on the train with a 'certain' Japanese man.

When the trio made their way into the order, Kanda was the first to separate from the small party, saying only 'I'm taking the innocence to Komui'. Toma insisted that him and Allen went for a bite to eat since they had not eaten since breakfast, when pair made their way down the hall they met a few finder's said hello and kept on walking.

"So Allen what is it like to be a Exorcist" Toma's sudden question made Allen jump slightly.

"Hmmm, it's really hard to explain" Allen rubbed the back of his head making Toma laugh slightly.

"Ah I see" Toma looked over to the side of the hall "Well were at the cafeteria now".

Allen sighed and followed Toma into the cafeteria only to be glomped by a certain red head. Allen nearly toppled over but thankfully for him a wall blocked him from going any farther.

"ALLLLENNNN" Lavi screamed into the younger's ear.

"WHAT" Allen screamed back in the same manner.

"I have something for you" Lavi let out that evil smirk that Allen absolutely hated. Whenever the red head make that particular face you knew he had something evil planned.

"Here, it's for you" Lavi handed Allen a small green bottle that seemed to have some sort of liquid inside.

"What is this?" Allen held the bottle up to his face trying to peer through the green glass, he took his gaze away from the bottle and stared at Lavi who was trying smile.

"Em it's like ... it's a a a a ... drink" Lavi stuttered slightly.

"A drink ... what kind drink?" Allen was getting even more curious to what was in the small bottle.

"Try it and find ou-"

"I do not think so" Allen shoved the bottle towards Lavi's chest "You keep it".

"Aw Allen-kun don't be a spoil sport, just one sip PLEASE" Lavi was near enough on the floor begging, Allen just stared at him like he was a crazy mad hatter from the streets.

"I said no" Allen glared at the red head making him sniffling.

"PLEASE"

"No"

"Please I won't bug you for a week"

"... fine" Allen finally gave in, the thought of the green eyed man leaving him alone tempted him and for a week, he just had to accept it.

Allen grabbed the bottle back open and pushed the cork off with his thumb and took one huge swing of the warm liquid. He slowly began choking.

"GOD THAT'S AWFUL" Allen whipped the remains from his face before popping the cork back onto the bottle, he looked to Lavi to see him grinning madly "What?".

"Oh nothing, not long now" Lavi laughed, and stood as if he was pleased with what he did.

"Not long till what ... wait where did you get this" Allen questioned the elder only to be mortified with his reply.

"Komui" Lavi was now grinning like a Cheshire cat, he looked from side to side looking at all the finder's eating and gabbing away.

"LAVI YOU ASS" Allen began screaming at the man who was laughing at the boy's reaction, he kept complaining on how much of a jackass Lavi was only to have his voice muffled by something covering his mouth, more likely someone.

"Shut your mouth Bean sprout" Kanda hand his hand over the 'said' Bean sprout's mouth muffling anything that was trying to escape.

"Oh hey Yu-Chan".

"Call me that again and your fucking dead".

"Real nice Yu real nice" Lavi said sarcastically swaying the green bottle in his hand.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Something I got from Komui"

"Komui" Kanda forgot all about having Allen pressed against his chest while covering the boys mouth.

"Yeah I gave it to Allen and the sucker drank it".

Kanda glared down to the snowy haired teen below him and released the boy from his grasp "You really are a fucking idiot".

Allen was about to start yelling at the two when he started to feel sick. His vision was getting blurry and he started to feel a sudden sting in his stomach and groin.

"Hey Allen you okay" Lavi noticed Allen's swaying from side to side and grinned "It's working".

"What's working" Kanda glared over to the stupid rabbit but jumped slightly when he heard a slight thump to his right, he turned around to see Allen pressed against the wall clutching his stomach for dear life.

Allen looked down to the floor and grabbed onto his stomach more "Lavi ... you you ...as" Allen suddenly covered his mouth and ran out of the cafeteria leaving a laughing red head and confused samurai.

"What the fuck did you give him" Kanda turned his gaze to it was now focused on Lavi.

"Oh you'll see ... you'll see!".

Allen sprinted by the passing Finder's making them turn their heads to watch the cursed teen run down the hall clutching his chest with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. When Allen finally reached his room, he kicked the door down and ran into the toilet immediately letting his bowels loose into the toilet bowl. He leaned down in front it's seat still spewing away even after five minutes.

"Oh god my stomach feels like its on f-" He did not even get to finish his sentence because he could feel another wave of discomfort rise from his stomach, up his throat and finally out of his mouth.

"Uh" Allen leaned his cheek against the toilet bowl seat trying to calm his stomach down, he went to push himself back up when he suddenly felt the chest area of his Exorcist coat tighten.

"Huh?" Allen looked down still feeling slightly dizzy but he gapped his eyes open when he saw a scarlet red substance on the clear white floor of his bathroom, it was blood.

"OH MY GOD!" Allen jumped up trying to find when the blood was coming from when he stopped from the discomfort in his stomach again. When he went to clutch his stomach he felt two bulges' trying to poke through his Exorcist coat and screamed when he realized what those two object's were.

"HOLY SHIT!" Allen forgot all about the blood and ripped his coat off but started to feel woozy when he was met with the sight he was dreading not to. On his chest where to perfectly shaped breast's just barley staying in his shirt. He went to run back out of the bathroom when he slid on the now pilling up blood.

Allen looked at the blood trying to figure out where it was all coming from and nearly fainted when he saw a stream of crimson red running down his leg. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath hoping he was wrong. He gingerly lifted the bottom of his coat pulling it passed his waist, he turned his face to watch the blood stream lead up to a damp patch at his groin. He looked at the damp patch in horror hoping he might have just cut himself.

Allen placed his hand on the damp patch and nearly choked on his own saliva when he felt where a certain bulge to be but was mortified when he did not feel anything apart from the dampness of the blood and barley the touch of two small bumps. He then fell to the ground nearly sobbing into his own hands.

"Yu-Chan don't ignore me" Lavi whined while crawling onto the table towards the 'said' Japanese man.

"Fuck off Rabbit" Kanda spat in the red head's face making him whine more.

"But Yu-" Lavi went to glomp the man when his face was met with the end of Kanda's katana, Mugen.

Lavi whined some more before grunting at the sudden pulling on his collar. He turned his gaze from Kanda to the Chinese girl behind him, Lenalee.

"Lavi have you seen Allen a few finder's told me he ran out of here faster than a bullet" Lenalee questioned looking down at Lavi's snickering face.

"Fuck tard Rabbit here gave the kid something" Kanda sneered.

"Lavi you did what" Just as Lenalee was about to smack Lavi square across the head 'said' Allen stepped back into the cafeteria with puffy eyes, one arm around his stomach and his hair sticking slightly to his face.

"OH MY GOD ALLEN" Lenalee ran up to the Brit making him jump slightly "What happened".

"I'll explain later" Allen past by Lenalee making her attention aim towards to slight bulges in Allen's chest.

"Hmm" Lenalee watched as the white haired teen walked slowly towards the other two exorcists, everything seemed quite calm until Allen struck the first blow directly at Lavi's face sending the man flying, but what he did not realize was the he went for Lavi made Kanda topple over and under the younger lads feet making his sight trail along the blood stained trouser's and to the dark damp patch just in between the lads legs.

"LAVI YOU JACKASS PIECE OF CRAP" Allen screamed towards the direction Lavi went but soon stopped to look at all the attention he was attracting. His eye's shot open when he noticed he was standing over Kanda "OH MY GOD I am so sorry Kanda".

When Allen shifted off the elder lad, the way his leg's and body moved made Kanda realize something different in the boy's movement's, he did not move to fast, rough or aggressively his movement's almost looked those of a woman. Then it dawned on the Japanese man what Lavi meant by "Oh you will see".

Allen climbed off Kanda and turned his furious glare to the Rabbit sprinting out of the cafeteria "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET" just as Allen went to run out he felt a rough grip on his fore arm and turned to see Kanda glaring at him with a worried Lenalee behind him.

"LET ME GO" Allen screeched to the Japanese making his shake slightly at the high pitched voice.

"Shut up for two seconds will you" Kanda snapped back to the younger 'Lad' and looked over to Lenalee "Sprout what the fuck are you trying to kill the Rabbit for?".

"HE TURNED ME INTO A WO-" Allen was just about to finish his argument when he realized what he was just about to confess to and quickly clamped his mouth closed.

"into a what Allen-kun" Lenalee looked at the flushed teen and laughed slightly.

Allen looked to the Japanese man who still had a firm grip on his arm, he gently shook his arm wriggling out of the grip "Nothing" she sighed slightly.

"Since when is this Nothing" Kanda grabbed the opening of Allen's coat and ripped it open revealing to bumps behind his thick white shirt.

"Oh my goodness Allen" Lenalee gasped and covered her mouth.

"How did you know" Allen did not really care that everyone was staring at the well "Newly formed Breasts" settling their on the 'once' lad's chest.

"Ch. Don't make your movements so obvious stupid" Kanda growled at the teen nudging him out of the cafeteria.

"Ah what the hell Kanda, I am still sore" Allen whined to the taller man.

"Lenalee go show what retard how to act more womanly" Kanda snorted to the small female making her laugh.

"Will do ... sir" Lenalee linked her arms with Allen and forgot about the girls sore stomach and dragged her down the hall towards her room. When they got their Lenalee flung Allen onto a chair and gazed down at her.

"First thing's first"

"What Bra size are you?".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Oh and this is going to be my first actual story (not a Three shot or a Two shot) yes everyone I'm actually going to attempt a story so I hope you stick in for the future chapters.**

**A/N: Favourites and Reviews are much obliged. **


End file.
